


Final Frontier

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cosplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:<br/>Caskett<br/>Final scene without the Creaver mask.</p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was time to fill a prompt. You'll probably recognize some of the dialogue here.

Castle was getting bored. How the fuck long did it take to put a costume on? But then he decided to put his time to good use by getting undressed. He was stripped down to his boxers in no time, and then he realized he wasn’t hearing anything from the bathroom anymore. 

“Beckett? Are you ready yet? C’mon, quit stalling!” 

Beckett replied, “Okay, promise not to laugh.”

“I promise. Come out already!” He was about to go drag her out of the bathroom, but instead he slid out of his boxers and stood there, hand on his semi-erect cock. 

“Ready?” his girlfriend asked and giggled. 

He loved her giggles. Already feeling better, and moving his hand on his cock a bit, he replied, “Ready!” And then he nearly died from arousal. Kate was backing out of the bathroom, giving him a view of her shapely leg, ending in a sexy clear platform shoe. Next he saw the curve of her ass as she showed him more of her body. She stood up and turned around. He had to sit down when he saw the short dress that hugged every curve. The uniform was so short it barely covered her ass and her perky breasts were emphasized.

“Holy fuck, Beckett! “ As soon as the words were out of his mouth, she slithered over to where he was sitting. Slowly going to her knees, she took his hands off his cock and replaced them with her own. 

“Why Captain Max, is that a Thorian blaster or are you just happy to see me?” Kate looked up at him through the curtain of her hair, right before sucking his cock into her warm mouth. She flattened her tongue so it stroked the underside of his cock as she let it hit the back of her throat. 

Rick caught on fast. “Yes, Lieutenant Chloe, I am very happy to see you. Fuck!” he said as she moved her head so his cock slid out of her mouth. But her hands were stroking it, spreading her saliva everywhere. She sucked it back in and he watched in amazement as her cheeks hallowed in and out. “Fuck, Chloe that feels so fucking great!” As Kate leaned over him, the short dress rode up her perfect ass and he couldn’t help himself – he had to push it up a little more. He slowly lifted the hem of the dress to reveal more of her ass, and got a shock when he realized she didn’t have any panties on. 

“What the fuck, Chloe?” Castle was proud that he stayed in character, even if he was shocked. “No panties?” As he said it, he continued to push the hem of the uniform skirt up her back. He caressed the smooth skin that was revealed before he gave one ass cheek a smack. Kate released his dick with a little “pop” and grinned at him.

“Oh, yes, Captain! No visible panty lines – it ruins the professional look, you know. Plus, this way I’m ready for anything!” She giggled a bit, and then grabbed his cock again. This time, she just used her hand to stroke around and around the shaft. 

Castle alternated between caresses and smacks on Beckett’s ass. She continued to pump her hand up and down his cock. He could feel it getting harder. After he smacked her ass one more time, he took her hands off his cock. “Come up here, Chloe. I’ve got an idea,” he grinned. 

Kate loved Castle’s ideas so she willingly let go of his cock and sat next to him on the bed. He took her head in his hands and kissed her, and he swiped his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth to him as she sucked on his tongue. Their kisses got wilder and their hands started to roam. They broke off the kisses and Castle landed on his back, bringing Kate with him. He expected Beckett to start to kiss him again, but she got out of his arms and turned herself around. Now he had a view of her ass and her pussy and he knew what she wanted. He didn’t think about it, he just started to lick her pussy up and down. 

Beckett loved how she didn’t have to say a word to Castle. She started to stroke his cock and played with his balls a bit too. But that wasn’t enough after a while – she had to suck it down her throat. Kate flattened her tongue and licked the underside of his cock. She buried her nose in the base of his cock for a moment, and then slowly released it. Beckett soon had a rhythm; she’d stroke her hand around the base, lick up and down the shaft and then she would suck it in her mouth. But when Rick started to play with her asshole, she had to react. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and moaned deep in her throat. “Fuck, Captain Max that feels incredible!” 

Castle was so lost in what he was doing, he didn’t even realize what Kate had called him. When his brain caught up with his hearing, he had to chuckle. He went back to licking her pussy and playing with her clit. She liked that too; he could tell because she was humming as she licked him. Holy shit, was she humming the Nebula Nine theme song? She really was into cosplay, wasn’t she? 

“Why Chloe, I think this is the best blow job you have ever given me! Oh fuck, Chloe, I’m going to come!” Kate had been sucking on his cock and then she had inserted a finger inside him. She knew what to do, and hit that magic spot. His come just erupted out of his cock; but Kate had been prepared. She swallowed every drop of it. His cock slithered out of her mouth but he had to give as good as he got – so he pinched her clit between two fingers and Kate came with a growl. She rolled off his body and landed on her back, with her feet in his face. 

The two of them were sated; but Castle knew it wouldn’t be long before Kate was going to get him ready for more. Sure enough, she turned herself around and straddled him. His cock started to get hard again, and Beckett moved her naked pussy over his semi-erect cock. She grinned at him, and went to remove her dress, but Castle put a hand on her arm. “Chloe, please leave it on. I’ve got some ideas,” he said. So she moved her body to the side of his and played with his cock. He was too tired to do anything else but watch her work her magic. 

And work it she did. Soon, his cock was rock hard and she sat up, threw her leg over his and impaled herself on his erection. She angled her body and began to ride his cock. The angle allowed her clit to create friction as she moved on his dick. He couldn’t see anything below her waist since the skirt of her uniform covered everything, but he could feel the walls of her channel close around his penis. Before he could come, he gathered his energy and rolled them over, so that she was underneath him. 

She smiled up at him as he began to pound her pussy with his cock. He smiled back, and then he flipped the skirt up so he could see his cock move in and out of her body. Beckett grabbed the hem of her skirt and moved it even further up her body, and then she moved her hands to her pussy. She put her fingers on her clit, and she could feel his cock as it entered her. Her next climax wasn’t far away, and she could tell his wasn’t too far away either. Then he told her she was right – “Oh fuck, Chloe, I’m coming!” he announced. 

“Fuck, Captain Max, come on me! Pull out and come on me!” she screamed. She pushed her uniform out of the way as he pulled out and began to shoot his come on her stomach. “Oh fuck, Max, that was amazing!” she said as she felt the last blast land on her body. She saw his eyes on the load on her so she made sure to run her fingers through it, rubbing it in to her skin. Then as his eyes moved up to her face, she took a finger and licked all the come off it very slowly, allowing it to exit her mouth with a “pop”. Castle’s body shook with the aftershocks of his climax as he landed on his back next to her. 

“Chloe, I was supposed to give you a performance review. I have to say you passed with flying colors!” Kate laughed out loud as Castle managed to stay in character – Martha would be proud, even if she never, ever knew about this performance. She was proud of herself – she sure as hell managed to fuck his brains out. 

“Well, Captain Max, I’m going to take a shower and then we can start our Nebula Nine marathon, okay?” Castle just nodded as Kate lifted the dress over her head and then jumped off the bed. He perked up when he saw the back view. 

“Wait a minute – I’ll wash your back!” he said as he followed her into the bathroom. He’d watch every episode of Nebula Nine multiple times if it meant he’d get to see her in that costume again. His girlfriend was amazing. And right now, he felt shiny. Very shiny!


End file.
